


Manchuria

by mugiwaragrl



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugiwaragrl/pseuds/mugiwaragrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1931:<br/>Japanese troops occupy southwest Chinese territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manchuria

**Author's Note:**

> i felt i should post this here for some reason. it's a relatively short thing that i've also posted on dA, not much yaoi or explicitness [sadly ;-;], just drama and blood - though there _is_ some China/Japan/China if you sqiunt. i thought it would be a good start for my first fic here ^u^''

A single lightning cracked the cloudy night sky, briefly illuminating the men present, and signaling the upcoming storm.

On one side of the plain stood fifteen thousand Chinese men; badly armed, looking anxious and unprepared for the dreaded battle. On the opposite side, about 100 meters away, stood the Japanese army; several million trained, modernly armed, disciplined men.

One man from each side stepped forward and walked towards the center of the field. Both were raven-haired and sported military attire. The long-haired one, from the small group, appeared anxious and walked rather hurriedly. The one with short hair, from the army, walked calmly and solemnly, almost mechanically.

Coming to a stop a few feet apart, China and Japan faced each other, for the first time, as enemies.

"What's the meaning of this, Japan?" China said with a low voice and a clenched jaw. "Is it a grudge you hold against me? Did I do something wrong when raising you?!"

"None of the sort," Japan replied icily, not an emotion visible on his stony expression. "I simply received orders that I must fulfill."

"But this is my land! Our land!" the older yelled, pointing at the men behind him. "You can't simply invade another country's territory!"

Japan's expression didn't change as he raised his right arm. Then a shadow cast across his face, as he hissed, "Observe." He clenched his fist, and the first division of his troops charged forward.

China drew his jian, ready to defend himself against any soldier that confronted him. But he faltered when he noticed that, as they ran past Japan, they also avoided him. The screams of fear as they reached his own army brought him back to his senses.

China quickly spun around, intending to rush to the aid of his men, but he hadn't taken a single step when he felt the cold, blunt side of a katana against the side of his neck.

"Having a scar on your back would mean you ran from a duel," Japan said monotonously from behind him. "Save yourself the shame." He swung the sword. China skilfully blocked it with his own.

"I don't want to fight you!" he shouted at him.

Japan lowered his face. "I don't either." He attacked again; this time, China dodged.

"Then why are you doing this?!" He didn't understand his brother's behavior at all, it was like he was possessed.

"It's not like I have a choice!" He attacked again, and again.

China parried or dodged every swing of his katana for a long time, yet never dealt a blow. He couldn't bear to injure the man he had raised as a brother. But he knew something was wrong with himself when he barely managed to avoid one of the attacks, which resulted in a shallow cut on his chest. He took a quick glance at his men, and gasped in horror. They were being coldly slaughtered by the Japanese army, tinting the ground red with blood. The deaths of many citizens at once always weakened a country.

Japan saw his chance. He pushed aside the other's sword, and impaled his katana in his shoulder.

China let out a shocked yelp. He dropped his jian in surprise as he was pushed to the ground. Japan knelt over him and pushed the sword downwards, burying it in the hard earth through his brother's flesh with a sickening squelch. China let out a loud, agonizing scream as he writhed against the blade, only worsening the sharp pain. A growing red spot stained his clothes around the wound, and a puddle of blood grew beneath him.

Japan lifted himself up and looked down at him icily. Then, leaving his katana, he turned around and started heading back towards his men.

"J-Japan!" China called between groans of pain, but his brother didn't stop. He reached with his good hand to try to pull out the sword, but the massive loss of lives and blood drained his energy at an alarming pace, and he only managed to cut his fingers badly.

"KIKU!" he cried fiercely as he struggled to remain conscious.

Japan tensed and stopped dead at the use of his human name, clenching his fists. China thought he could hear him murmur, with a knot in his throat, "I'm sorry, Yao."

China could hear the rain starting to pour on the Manchurian fields around them, and vaguely felt it drenching him, before everything went dark.


End file.
